


Cat Chaperone

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cigarettes, First Meet, M/M, minor catnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: Vanderwood needs a break when he stumbles upon a guy playing with a cat





	Cat Chaperone

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mysme Valentine's Exchange.

Vanderwood easily crushed the empty cigarette box as he muttered a few choice words under his breath. It seemed just his luck that the moment 707 would really try his patience is when he would run out. Being outside he could enjoy some fresh air, but each inhale just brought all his concerns and what he thought their bosses would say bubbling to the surface. 

He started walking, trying not to stomp or mumble anything he wouldn’t want anyone to hear. They had a job to do, so who cared if some MC was at some guy named Jumin’s place? They had more important matters at hand. The pressure building up in Vanderwood’s head made him ready to start yelling when the faint scent of mercy wafted to him. 

Following it led him to a strange guy smoking on a bench. A facemask pushed down to his chin, letting him take long drags from his cigarette. He seemed to be teasing a feather down into the open part of his hoodie. The guy looked calm as his pale green eyes stared down following the tip that wagged to and fro. His hair was pale, white mostly but pink at parts, clashing with his dark outfit. As Vanderwood got closer he felt an itch of recognizing him from somewhere, though he couldn’t quite place it. The guy’s cheeks were thin, despite the way the fabric of his hoodie bulged. 

Vanderwood was about to turn back thinking this was too weird, even for him, when a white paw struck out towards the dangled toy. A cat. Vanderwood smiled to himself, it was an oddly cute scene, but his eyes wandered back to the cigarette. “Hey.” He called out getting the stranger’s attention. “Mind if a bum one?” The guy held his up, and Vanderwood nodded.

“Sure, but you owe me, these aren’t cheap ya know.” The words were a bit of a growl but his voice wasn’t unpleasant. Sitting next to him Vanderwood gratefully took a cigarette, using his own lighter to ignite it. 

“Thanks, really needed one, it’s been… a day.” He couldn’t tell the guy anything, and it didn’t help that he seemed to be staring a little too intently. “So,” he said attempting something like small talk, “what’s with the cat?”

“Bringing her home.” He curled around the bundled cat a bit, turning away from Vanderwood.

“Cool, what’s her name?”

“Elizabeth. Just Elizabeth. She doesn’t have to be anyone else or living up to the expectations of anyone else, just- Elizabeth.” The words rambled and tore through him with increasing volume. Startling Vanderwood a bit. Guy was working through something.

“Yeah okay, Elizabeth. Nice name.” Familiar name. “So you’re taking her home, got yourself all set?” Vanderwood felt the guy’s eyes back on him and turned to meet a narrowed gaze. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, toys and what not. Cats get bored too and need more than water, food, and a litter box. They’re a big responsibility and their care and wellbeing isn’t something to take lightly.” He cut back on his well practiced rant that usually led to him threatening 707 with harm if he ever brought a cat to the bunker. 

“Actually… no, I hadn’t- I’m not-” He stammered a little. Jutting out his lip a little the guy tossed his cigarette to pull up his facemask. Settling another glare on Vanderwood as he asked, “what do you think a cat would all need?” 

Considering the guy for a moment Vanderwood stood up taking a deep breath of his cigarette, “there’s a pet store around here, and I think I could stretch my legs a little more we could go there and get ya somethings.” 

“I didn’t ask you to come.”

“No, but you could consider my assistance a debt paid for the cigarette?” Vanderwood said giving him his best charming smile. “I’m Vanderwood by the way.”

“Unknown.”

“Unknown? Well, we are strangers.” Vanderwood started questioning if he should turn around and leave the guy.

“I’m called ‘Unknown’, don’t be stupid.”

“Unknown is a pretty stupid name.” 

“It’s a code name, but you probably don’t know anything about that.” Unknown said sarcastically, making Vanderwood pause. Did he know? But the guy was standing, cradling the cat in the hoodie. A tiny white face with the biggest blue eyes peeked out, but seem comfortable with just watching as Unknown walked a little towards Vanderwood. “Which way to the pet shop?” 

“This way.” They walked in relative silence, occasionally stopping to talk to Elizabeth, though the first time Vanderwood tried to use a baby voice Unknown scolded him. Something about not insulting her intelligence. But this time instead of feeling weirded out, Vanderwood smiled and nodded his apologies.

The guy was working something out, and got a cat out of impulse, but he didn’t seem too bad. Plus he was kind of cute when he grinned, even with a mask covering his mouth, he couldn’t keep the soft look he got in his eyes. Vanderwood listed off all the items they’d need once they got into the store. Unknown nodding as if he knew all along, puffing out his chest, which only had Elizabeth purring more loudly. 

Every item Vanderwood pointed out Unknown would ask the cat in his hoodie what she thought. Only approving the items that she purred the loudest for. Vanderwood had a suspicion it was more due to the affection in Unknown’s voice, but he wasn’t about to bring it up and disrupt their adventure together. 

Of which, in one section of the store Vanderwood paused and held up a tiny harness. “Do you think she’d want to go for walks?”

“I wouldn’t have the time if she did.” The voice took a strange tone to it, but instead of concern, Vanderwood understood even more. Code names, strict schedule, the guy probably worked for someone else in a similar field. His stomach knotted thinking about having to track this guy down later, tightened even more so thinking that he might not ever see him again.

“Then I’ll get this. If we ever find ourselves smoking in the same park and you have her with you then we can take her around to let all of us stretch our legs.”

“You shouldn’t be making decisions like that for us.” Unknown was stepping away, sticking out his jaw defiantly for a moment. His shoulders relaxed shortly after, looking away, “but it isn’t a half bad idea.” He nodded to himself, or agreeing with the cat chirp that slipped from his hoodie. 

“Alright, then I think we have everything. Let’s go check out.” Even after the cashier was done ringing them both up Vanderwood felt the urge to offer to walk Unknown home. Knowing how well that would go over however, he offered the bags to Unknown, who silently grunted as he tried to carry them in one hand.

“Thanks for the cigarette and for spending the afternoon with me a bit ‘Unknown’.”

He had already been turning his back on Vanderwood when he paused. The soft look returned to his eyes as he glanced back, “you too.”

Before they had even separated a block, Vanderwood’s phone was ringing. It was time to get back to work.


End file.
